No un gato
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: "¡¿Qué tonterías piensas!" Marinette se regañó a si misma "¡Definitivamente Adrien no es como un gato!"


**¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué tal andan? Os traigo un nuevo One Shoot de estos dos ciegos idio... quiero decir, bellísimos inteligentes protas :3**

 **Desde la primera vez que vi "Illustrator", me quede chocada cuando Adrien aparece de repente tras la taquilla de Marinette.**

 **"¡Ni que se hubiera quedado ahí esperándola a posta para sorprenderla!" pensé.**

 **Y a raíz de ese pensamiento surgió esto.**

* * *

 **— NO UN GATO —**

* * *

El grito de Marinette resonó por los pasillos del instituto. La gente se paró a mirarla unos cuantos segundos antes de irse, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Adrien, a su frente, lucía una cara que era una mezcla de inocencia, sorpresa y ligera decepción consigo mismo.

— Lo siento, mi culpa, te asuste —se disculpó el rubio.

La medio chinesa reaccionó a esa frase no demasiado bien, como todas las que le dedicaba el chico.

— ¡N-NOO! ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa? —sus pensamientos se enrollaron y le fue difícil formar frases, con el la vergüenza mezclándose con el miedo que aun tenía dentro— Quiero decir, s-sí, me asuste. P-pero yo no te escuche llegar a si que la culpa es mía. ¡Sí, es mía! Por que no puede ser tuya, es imposible que hagas algo mal, eres perfecto. ¡Quiero decir! ¡lo que haces es perfecto!... Oh, Dios —bajó la cabeza roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de lo último dicho.

Menos mal que lo dijo tan rápido que el cerebro del chico no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo.

— De todas formas —dijo él tras tratar de descifrar las frases de Marinette y no lograrlo—, te lo pido, acepta mis disculpas, no me sentiré bien si no lo haces —pidió con una sonrisa cortes.

¿Cómo resistirse?

Incapaz de decir palabra, Marinette asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza en señal de que estaba perdonado.

— En fin, yo quería pedirte los apuntes de la primera clase a la que no pude asistir, si no es mucha molestia —seguía con su sonrisa neutra.

Marinette pareció al fin despertar de una buena vez.

— Oh-h, si, por supuesto —valvució antes de sacar de su bolsillo una libreta rosa moteada de blanco, en la que ponía en una esquina "Marinette, libreta de cálculo" y se la tendió a su compañero— so-son las últimas tres páginas.

En todo ese tiempo ella seguía mirando al suelo. Pero miró hacía arriba cuando las manos de Adrien se encontraron con las suyas para tomar la libreta.

— Gracias, Marinette —dijo guiñandole un ojo antes de marcharse—. ¡Eres grande!

Marinette se quedó embodada en el lugar. ¡Adrien le guiñó el ojo! ¡Y le había dicho que era grande!... Sin embargo, ella de nuevo había sido una idiota. Se golpeó avergonzada. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que fastidiarlo?

Tampoco es que Adrien se acercase a ella muchas veces, pero cuando lo hacía no se daba cuenta hasta que era tarde, entonces se pegaba el susto de su vida y quedaba como la chica más estúpida en la faz de la Tierra.

Si se paraba a pensarlo, tenía un poco de gracia ¿Adrien era siempre así de sigiloso? Ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza que pudiera estar haciéndolo a posta, porque ¡vamos! ¡Era el correctisimo Adrien! Seguro que no era su intención, incluso podía poner la mano en el fuego y decir que se movia como un gato...

"¡¿Qué tonterías piensas?! —Marinette se regañó a si misma— ¡Definitivamente Adrien no es como un gato! Ugh, de seguro la compañía de Chat me está afectando. Como no, los gatos solo dan problemas"

Y con esos pensamientos negros se fue a su hogar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en nada que Adrien pasó la puerta de su habitación, una gran sonrisa sentida, igual a la de su alter ego, se posó en su cara mientras tenía la libreta apretada en el pecho.

— ¡Menuda suerte tuve! —le habló a Plagg— ¡Ni siquiera falté a clase la primera hora! Menos mal que no se dio cuenta.

El kwami comenzó a comer su queso casi pasando del comentario de la mala excusa de su portador.

— ¿Y cuándo piensas parar? Un día de estos acabaras por provocarle un ataque al corazón a la pobre chica —el tono en que lo decía indicaba que en realidad le importaba poco o nada el tema.

Adrien dejó la libreta moteada encima de su cama y miró hastiado a su kwami.

— Ya te lo dije mil veces —suspiró—, hasta que se de cuenta, indirectamente por supuesto, de que soy Chat Noir.

— Pierdes el tiempo —dijo el kwami negro.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —habló Adrien con ironía.

Para entendernos, desde que Chat trabajó codo con codo con Marinette contra Nathaniel akumatizado, este se dio cuenta de que ella era mucho más que la chica tímida que es en el exterior. La verdad, le hizo feliz al fin poder tener conversaciones normales con ella, incluso haber trazado el principio de una amistad, pero, ¡Oh, problema! Su Princess se había abierto a Chat, no a Adrien.

Así que su gran solución había sido comportarse como felino en contadas ocasiones, como de descuido, hasta que a la peliazul se le encendiera la bombilla.

Un plan estúpido, él lo sabía. ¡Pero así era el modo de acción del grandioso héroe de París!

* * *

 **Porque en el fondo todos sabemos que en realidad Adrien es un gato cabroncete que llevara a Marinette al peor estado de demencia XD**

 **¡Nos vemos! :3**


End file.
